megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Items
Items are found in pods, enemy drops and the vendor; some become available after selling a set monetary amount of Cells (e.g. 1,000,000 Macca from selling Cells unlocks Chakra Elixir) or by progressing through the story. Restorative Items These are common items that restore the HP or MP of any allies, which can be used in and out of battle, and are not reusable. This group does not include items like Cells, any Special items, Revival Items, Curative items or Combat only items. *'Ration': Restores 50 HP to 1 ally; 100 Macca. *'Brave Ration': Restores 150 HP to 1 ally; 500 Macca. *'Hero Ration': Restores 300 HP to 1 ally; 2,000 Macca. *'Odd Morsel': Restores 50% HP to 1 ally, causes poison; Sells for 10 Macca; Found in pods, and dropped by Omoikane. *'Moldy Roll': Restores 50% HP to 1 ally, causes ache; Sells for 10 Macca; Found in pods, and dropped by Phantom. *'Rancid Gravy': Restores 50% HP to 1 ally, causes mute; Sells for 10 Macca; Dropped by Ara Mitama. *'Chakra Drop': Restores 50 MP to 1 ally; 3,000 Macca. *'Chakra Pot': Restores 150 MP to 1 ally; 10,000 Macca. *'Great Chakra': Fully restores MP to the active Party; Sells for 10,000 Macca; Found in pods, and dropped by some bosses. *'Soma Drop': Restore all HP & MP to 1 ally; Sells for 5,000 Macca; Found in pods, and dropped by Senri. *'Soma': Restore all HP & MP to the active party; Sells for 15,000 Macca; Found in pods, and dropped by some bosses. Revival Items These items bring a dead party member back to life one time only. *'Revival Bead': Revives 1 ally with 27% HP recovered; 500 Macca. *'Revival Gem': Revives 1 ally with 100% HP recovered; 10,000 Macca. Curative Items These items cure an ailment or affliction one time only. *'Dis-Poison': Cures 1 ally from the poison ailment; 200 Macca. *'Dis-Ache': Cures 1 ally from the ache ailment; 150 Macca. *'Dis-Mute': Cures 1 ally from the mute ailment; 150 Macca. *'Dis-Stun': Cures 1 ally from the stun ailment; 100 Macca. *'Dis-Stone': Cures 1 ally from the stone ailment; 300 Macca. *'Dis-Curse': Cures 1 ally from the curse ailment; 200 Macca. *'Panacea': Cures 1 ally from the panic/sleep/charm ailment(s); 150 Macca. Special Items Items that can be only used in battle, which vary between defensive and offensive properties; only 1 of these are allowed in your inventory, all are reusable. *'Graven Shard': Restores a small amount of HP to 1 ally; 50,000 Macca. *'Graven Image': Restores a moderate amount of HP to 1 ally; 150,000 Macca. *'Chakra Elixir': Restores 50 MP to 1 ally; 200,000 Macca. *'Revival Orb': Revives 1 ally with 100% HP recovered; 600,000 Macca. Cells Cells can be sold for Macca and have no other function. Cell prices fluctuate with Solar Noise, and can be sold for maximum profit at MAX Noise, with the only exception beeing the Jack Cell, which can be sold for maximum Profit at MIN Noise. Extra Items are unlocked by gaining enough Macce through selling Cells: #~6,000 Macca - Muscle Drink, Spy Glass #~14,400 Macca - Chakra Drop, Magic Reed #~51,000 Macca - Graven Shard, Chakra Pot, Estoma Spray #~858,000 Macca - Graven Image, Chakra Elixir #~1,999,000 Macca - Revival Orb, Megido Fire, Dead End Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Items Category:Lists of Items and Equipment